European Adventure
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy and Cody are in the road in Europe, will they ever get some time on their own? M/M sex. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes


Cody lay in is tiny bunk, he was cramped and uncomfortable as the bus raced through the Scottish countryside on their way to Glasgow. He flopped over onto his side, bringing his legs up in a vain attempt to get comfortable in the small, hard bunk. His hand slid down his clothed thigh, he hated wearing clothes to bed, he always woke up twisted and annoyed. Sighing deeply his thoughts turned to the man asleep just a few feet away, he looked up at the carpeted ceiling as if he could almost see him lying there, no doubt even more squashed up than himself.

He loved the European tours, he really did. Different languages, different cultures, beautiful cities, it was something he looked forward too every year, but since he and Randy had been together he dreaded the travelling. When they were in Europe all the wrestlers had to travel together in huge 10 sleeper busses, it was decided by head office that it was much cheaper and safer to bus them around like that than let them hire their own cars as they did back in the US. Cody used to think this was so much fun, bunking with his friends for a week while they travelled around Europe, wresting in front of sell out crowds every night and spending his days laughing and playing video games with the other guys as they raced through the foreign countryside. But things had changed for Cody now, as he lay uncomfortable in his bunk he thought about how he had got together with Randy and for the first time that night he smiled, snuggling into the pillow as he thought about the man in the bunk above him.

Cody adored Randy, worshipped the ground he walked on and Randy had always known that. Cody had always asked Randy of advice and was always the first in the gym when Randy was around. To begin with he hadn't even realised there was anything different or odd about his feelings for Randy, he had felt this way about him for as long as he could remember and he never thought for a second that anyone would ever see it as anything other than good friends with a hint of hero worship, but he was comfortable with that. It wasn't until about a year ago when people had started mentioning things, assuming certain things that made Cody's ice blue eyes widen in shock. He and Randy weren't together, why would anyone think that? They were friends that was all...surely? Right?

Gossip was rife in the WWE locker room so this was nothing unusual, Cody just tried to ignore all the whispers and sly comments the best he could and not let it affect his relationship with Randy, who didn't seem to be bothered about the rumours one little bit. Cody reckoned that Randy was just so used to people talking shit about him behind his back that he hardly even noticed, little did he know that Randy heard every word, storing it away, just waiting to see how Cody would react.

Yeah over the years Randy had been a little annoyed by Cody, the little puppy following him around, hanging on his every word. As a dorky teenager Cody has been on the phone day and night asking for advice on bulking up, Randy was always there though, calling him back at 2am when he got in from the club to discuss his latest workout regime...there was just something about the kid that made him smile even after the shittiest of days.

Cody squirmed in his bunk wishing he could be with Randy right now as he thought back to the day it all got too much, the day when he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He had burst into Randy's room on the verge of tears needing some answers from himself and Randy. He smiled as he remembered how upset he had been, how he had let everything build up inside until he didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. He had no clue when his feelings had changed, hell he didn't even know he had them until people started saying he and Randy were together. Randy had just giggled and poured them both a drink before talking to him in that calming voice, that really low gentle voice that he seemed to only use on Cody.

Randy would have never made the first move, Cody was far too highly strung of that and Randy had no idea how Cody really felt, he was right to assume that Cody didn't actually know himself. But over the last year things had changed for Randy, where there had once been nerdy, unsure boy now stood beautiful intelligent man and Randy couldn't deny the way his groin tightened when they would shower together after a particularly heavy work out.

Cody had poured his heart out, everything he could think of from their years together as children and how much he had always looked up to Randy, right up to the rumours starting and then finally him realising that he felt far more for Randy that just good friends. As he finished He had looked up into those strong grey eyes, terrified he had spoilt everything between them, that they could never be close again. But it was just what Randy had been waiting all year for Cody to say and as he cupped Cody's cheek before gently kissing him on those sweet pink lips silencing Cody all together he knew that everything would be fine between them.

And fine it had been, more than fine actually and Cody felt his cock twitch slightly as he thought of Randy, naked and hard. That spectacular tanned body ripping above him as he pounded relentlessly into Cody's pliant body. A shiver of lust travelled down Cody's spine as he remembered all those amazing nights where Randy had worshipped his body, Cody had never known pleasure like it. And that was why he couldn't stand the situation on the bus now, no one knew of their relationship, they had made the upmost effort to carry on as normal and although the whispers still persisted they made sure to never act like they were together in front of anyone. They both knew that they could never come out and still have a successful WWE career, it just wouldn't be allowed and every time Randy heard the crowd's gay chants towards Cody it crushed him a little inside because he knew they could never show their love publically.

For both of them this was a small price to pay, their careers were sky rocketing, it was all they had ever wanted to do and they were living their dream. They had grown used to their double life because when they were alone, when they were travelling and staying in hotels it was just them and they could be together. They could cope with any amount of public denial as long as they had their time alone, their time to reaffirm their relationship and prove to each other that it really was worth the frustration and heart ache. And oh how it was worth it, Cody's cock thickened as he thought of Randy on him, in him, loving him.

But here and now on this bus in the middle of the night, so far from home, it was almost too much to bear. They had gone days without so much as a kiss or a longing stare, no physical or emotional contact of any kind. Cody was craving Randy's touch like a drug, they had never gone this long apart since they got together and the fact that Randy was only a few feet away was driving Cody crazy.

Randy had tried to cheer him up earlier, pointing out that at least they were on the same bus, but to Cody that was even worse than being apart. To be able to look but not touch was just cruel, to be so close to Randy all the time and not be able to acknowledge him in that way was hell. Earlier that day randy had been sat in the comfy seats at the back of the bus, topless reading a magazine. Cody had looked up from his DS and caught his eye, before he even knew what he was doing he was stood up and making his way over only to realise that he couldn't straddle Randy's thighs the way he had intended too, he couldn't lean in capturing that pouting mouth in a breath taking kiss as the magazine fell to the floor forgotten. Turning on his heels quickly he had made his way over to his bunk, drawing the curtain, thoroughly miserable knowing that Randy couldn't come and comfort him.

Cody groaned, turning over in his bunk again willing his now rock hard erection to wane. There was no way he was touching himself here, not with everyone so close, he was so frustrated there was no way he could ever keep quiet and the last thing he needed was the good natured ribbing that would undoubtedly follow should anyone her him. Huffing he buried his head in his thin pillow, he was about ready to sob when he felt his phone vibrate next to him.

Reading the text quickly he gasped  
iGet up here now! RKO/i

Could he really go up there? Yeah everyone was asleep, but that was beside the point, this was a huge risk, if anyone heard there would be no denying what was going on. Cody wanted this more than anything in the world right now, but they really couldn't let their secret out, it was just too risky. Just then his phone vibrated again

istop thinking, I need you! RKO/i

That was it, Cody was out of his bunk in a flash, scanning the dimly lit bus he noticed Mike sitting right at the back ear phones plugged in concentrating hard on his laptop. Probably teaching himself another Metallica song he thought as he slipped quietly up to Randy's bunk, pulling the curtain slightly and lying down beside a sleepy looking Randy.

Smiling lovingly at each other for the first time in days Cody went to speak. Quick as a flash Randy's hand came up, Cody almost flinched as Randy's finger came to rest on his plump lips. Staring deep into Cody's confused eyes Randy shook his head. Realising that Randy didn't want them to speak at all Cody nodded, his hot tongue slipping out to wrap around Randy's finger, pulling it into his mouth.

Cody sucked hard on the digit, trying to convey all his frustration and love inaudibly as he stared deep into Randy's eyes from under his long lashes. Randy stifled a groan, his breath hitching as he felt the electricity flowing between them and down his spine, pooling in his hot groin. He had been craving this touch, this closeness just as much as Cody had, he never realised that he could want someone so much that it almost hurt to look at them and not have them.

He pulled Cody slowly towards him, every move smooth and calculated, they both knew that any sudden movements could alert the others to the fact that they were sharing a bunk. Their lips met in a slow passionate kiss, no noise could be made so they had to be slow, methodical. Randy pulled back, his hand running up Cody's neck to his cheek, he opened his eyes wide, doing the same to Cody as he lent back in hoping that Cody would understand what he wanted. Cody was confused but lent into the kiss none the less, as he began to close his eyes as usual Randy poked him in the cheek. Suddenly Cody realised what Randy was getting at, he wanted them to keep their eyes open, usually Cody liked to keep his eyes closed, to just hear and feel every part of Randy, commit it all to memory through touch. But tonight was different, tonight they couldn't make a sound, they really had to make the most of their other senses.

Kissing Randy with his eyes open was strange but something he realised he really enjoyed as they deepened the kiss. Brilliant blue staring straight into stormy sea as they lethargically massaged each other's tongues slow and sensually, their lips gently rubbing together slick with saliva. Cody watched Randy's every move, he could see the fire and desire dancing in those deep eyes, see the corners of his mouth wrinkle into a sly smirk as Randy pulled his thin blanket up allowing Cody to slide under with him. As soon as he had Randy was on him, hands roaming everywhere, needy and passionate, grabbing whatever they could, Cody stifled a gasp by burying his head in the crook of Randy's neck as Randy's powerful hands grasped at his thighs, spreading them roughly. Cody's hands blindly traced the curling tattoo on Randy's neck before trailing down his back and cupping his naked ass. Cody smiled to himself, it would seem Randy didn't have the same qualms about sleeping naked around people that he did.

Pulling back before they got carried away too fast, Randy purposefully made eye contact again, his need for Cody so much he wanted to scream it, but he knew he couldn't so he made every attempt to say his words silently.

Winking dramatically Randy shimmied down Cody's clothed body the best her could, pushing Cody's white vest to the side as he went, lapping and sucking at the olive skin tracing the well defined abs dents with his tongue. Randy groaned inwardly, oh how he had missed this, the feel of Cody's flawless skin on his tongue. Taking a deep breath through his nose he took in that unique scent that was totally Cody, he'd been craving this scent for days.

Looking up in the dim light, Cody's eyes looked almost see through and he felt an overwhelming urge to move back up, to kiss Cody all over his face and especially over his piercing blue eyes. Cody smiled, holding back a giggle as Randy continued his assault. It was very rare for Randy to pay this much attention to the little things in their love making. Randy was raw and powerful, it wasn't that he was selfish or inconsiderate, far from it, But when Randy got going there was very little that could stop him doing exactly as he pleased.

Cody held the back of Randy's closely shorn head, keeping him close as he showered Cody's face and neck with gentle nipping butterfly kisses. Cody sighed contently as he felt Randy's solid cock pushing into his thigh as Randy rocked against him. These rare sweet moments with Randy were there to be treasured, but even as Cody committed this to memory he saw Randy's eyes darken, saw the lusty glint increase and there in front of him was his Viper, rock hard and raring to go.

Cody knew that look, he had seen it a million times over...he didn't need to hear the words, he could hear them ringing around in his head anyway, that low sultry growl  
"fuck Codes, you look incredible...I'm gonna fuck you so hard"  
Randy loved a little dirty talk and his drawl was always so much more pronounced when he got hot, it was something Cody loved to hear whispered in his ear as Randy bit down on the lobe.

But here in the bunk with no sound what so ever, Cody's other senses were on fire. They never broke the gaze as Randy slowly pushed Cody's sweat pants down his thighs, Randy's touch felt like fire on his cold skin as he gently turned Cody around spooning him from behind. Cody pushed back into Randy's embrace, rubbing his now bare ass up and down Randy's leaking erection, slicking himself up for what he knew was to come.

Randy slipped an arm under Cody's neck coming round to clutch at his chest, nipping and scratching at Cody's chocolate coloured nipples hardening them in to tight nubs almost instantly. His other arm snaked over Cody's hip, silently pulling him back further into the embrace as he rutted against him.

Cody arched against him, biting down on his lip hard as Randy squeezed a nipple particularly brutally, twisting it slightly. Grabbing his own straining cock, Randy began working the throbbing tip over Cody's quivering hole, slicking it with his precum, pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle.

Cody gasped as he felt Randy's thick tip prodding at his unprepared entrance, twisting his body slightly he arched round to look into Randy's stormy eyes. Randy smiled gently, his hand coming up to cup Cody's chin kissing him sweetly before staring deep into those azure pools, questioning, asking for permission.

They had never fucked unprepared before, it had come close a couple of time when they had been desperate but Randy had always managed to get a slick finger or two inside Cody before they really got going. Cody knew how much this was going to hurt, but he wanted it, needed it. He had no idea how long it would be before he and Randy could be together like this again and he wanted to feel it for days, every time he tensed he wanted that pang of pain reminding him of Randy, reminding him of his love.

Randy watched the emotions playing out across Cody's face, it always amazed him how much of an open book Cody was, with him at least. Stilling, he slowly stroked up and down Cody's smooth hip waiting for an answer. An answer that was silently given a few seconds later when Cody pushed back against Randy's shaft impaling himself ever so slightly on the solid cock.

Randy pulled him back, cupping his face from below so Cody could look at him over his shoulder as he ever so slightly worked the tip of his cock into Cody's white hot hole, pulling back, rocking slowly into him. Cody was breathing heavily through his nose, teeth clamped over his bottom lips as Randy painfully and slowly edged his way inside Cody's willing body.

Half way in Randy stopped still. Panting he nuzzled into Cody's neck, trying hard to calm down. Cody was so tight, so hot. He just wanted to tell him, to whisper in his ear how much he loved him, but he knew he couldn't. Cody stretched back capturing Randy's lips in a pained and passionate kiss. They slowly kissed for a while, steady and sensual, feeling each other as Cody slowly accepted the intrusion.

Gradually his breath slowed as the siring pain subsided, pushing back slowly Cody invited Randy all the way in his tight heat. Fully sheathed Randy kissed down Cody's neck, leaving large bruises that he knew Cody would have trouble hiding, he just couldn't help it, he was feeling terribly territorial and protective over Cody right now, not knowing when he would be able to touch him like this again was almost too much to bear.

As Randy began the ease in and out of Cody with slow shallow thrusts, he grabbed Cody's neck squeezing slightly as he pulled Cody flush with his body. Cody gasped as Randy rammed straight into his sweet spot, Randy was well practiced, he knew exactly how to touch Cody to make him scream. He knew Cody would be putty in his hands within minutes at this rate, the danger of getting caught the necessity of staying quiet all heightening the experience.

Randy continued his calculated thrusts, each one hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on and as Randy wrapped his huge hand around Cody's neglected cock Cody couldn't hold it in anymore. He whimpered. Just a small noise, but it was enough. Randy's hand moved from squeezing Cody's throat to his mouth, clamping down over those panting swollen lips.

Cody writhed against Randy in pure bliss, with Randy's hand firmly over his mouth he didn't have to worry about making a noise, there was no way that he could. And trapped in that small bunk thrusting back on to Randy's throbbing cock and then into his waiting hand was hurtling Cody towards the edge. The days of denial all coming to a head in their clumsy union.

Randy was biting and nipping at Cody's shoulder as he pounded into him, slowing at the end of each thrust to make as little noise as possible. Randy felt Cody right leg start to twitch, a tell tale sign that his boy was close, he re doubled his efforts on Cody's straining cock. His calloused thumb slipping over the tip, twisting on every thrust just like Cody loved.

As he felt Cody's whole body tense in his arms Randy bit down on the back of his neck, sucking at the sweet flesh. His hand still clamped tight over Cody's mouth preventing the scream that he knew Cody was dying to release as he came hard and fast in Randy's hand.

Randy restrained him, held him tight as he shuddered through the final waves of his orgasm, his cock pulsing and twitching in Randy's hand as he caught all of Cody's hot ropey cum. Randy stilled, just holding Cody as he gently came down from his amazing high, body wracked with spasms. He breathed deep as he turned to kiss Randy, smiling into the kiss, feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

Randy licked his fingers, making sure to clean up all of Cody's release before kissing him again, letting Cody taste himself on randy's lips. Cody sighed, contently smiling, eyes sparkling bright.

Cody frowned realising that Randy was still inside him and totally hard, pushing back he encouraged Randy to start moving again. It wasn't long before Randy was spilling into Cody's tight heat, filling Cody to the brim with this release. Randy bit down on Cody's neck to stifle his scream as he came hard, spurt after hot spurt filling Cody.

As Randy panted and twitched Cody pulled off his softening cock and turned in his arms, snuggling into Randy's sold chest. Cody entwined his legs in Randy's pulling him close and they kissed, basking in their post orgasmic bliss. Pulling back Cody looked deep into those steely eyes before dipping his hand behind him, slipping a couple of fingers into his abused hole.

Randy gasped as Cody brought his dripping fingers to his lips, lapping them clean before repeating his actions and offering his fingers to Randy. Randy sucked hungrily at the offered digits, he loves the taste of Cody and himself mixed together, so bittersweet on his tongue. Sucking the fingers clean he kissed them both before kissing Cody again, their tongues lapping together.

Pulling his sweat pants up Cody slipped from under the thin blanket, both totally consumed in their intense gaze, eyes twinkling with satisfaction and love.  
"I love you" mouthed Cody as he slipped from the bunk  
"I love you too" Randy grabbed Cody's hand kissing each finger as Cody disappeared through the curtain.

Slipping quietly to the floor Cody quickly got back into his bunk, glancing into the back of the bus he saw Mike still sat behind his laptop, staring right at him. A wave of panic rose in Cody's chest, but was quelled as Mike shot him a knowing wink before his gaze dropped back to the screen.

Cody tucked himself up in his small bunk, sighing contently to himself. Tensing his muscles he felt that tell tale burn in his ass, loving that he would be able to feel it all week he drifted off into a comfortable sleep...maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all?


End file.
